Big Hero Mixer
by BlueNuffinPegasister
Summary: The cast of Big Hero 6 do a cooking show at Crazy Cat Cafe! My first one-shot, may not be the best story ever.


Big Hero Mixer

Hiro: Hello, everyone! We are the cast of Big Hero 6, and we're going to do a cooking show called Big Hero Mixer! Sponsored by Cass's Café, which is where we are right now."

Fred: I'm Fred, and I am READY to make some awesome food!"

Honey: My name's Honey Lemon and I'll be using some fun food dye today!"

Wasabi: Wasabi here. I'll be the one to make sure that everything is in its place."

Baymax: I am Baymax, your personal healthcare assistant. I will be telling you about the best source of Vitamins, fruits, vegetables, dairy, and protein in your food."

There is a long pause and everyone looks at Go-go, who is sitting on the counter in the corner. She groans and rolls her eyes.

Go-go: Fine. I'm Go-go, and I'll be supervising."Hiro: O-o-okay. This first recipe is from my Aunt Cass, who owns this diner. In large bowl, add the warm water. Slowly stir in dry yeast. Continue to stir until yeast is dissolved. Add salt, sugar, shortening, and milk to bowl. Stir. If needed, begin adding more flour, one tablespoon at a time, until the dough chases the spoon around the bowl.  
Mix in the first 2 cups of flour. You do not need to use up all the flour called for in this recipe, or you may need more flour than called for. The amounts vary depending on many factors, including weather, which is why most bread recipes only give an approximate amount of flour needed. Turn dough out onto floured board and knead, adding small spoonfuls of flour as needed, until the dough is soft and smooth, not sticky to the touch. Put dough in buttered bowl, turn dough over so that the top of dough is greased. Cover and let rise in warm spot for 1 hour.  
Punch down dough. Turn out onto floured board and knead. Preheat oven at 375 degrees F.  
Form dough into loaf and set in buttered bread pan. Cover and let rise for about 30 minutes.  
Score dough by cutting three slashes across the top with a sharp knife. Put in oven and bake for about 45 minutes or until golden brown. Turn out bread and let cool on a rack or clean dishtowel."

Honey: If you want, you can put food dye in it and have a family night with colorful homemade bread!"

Fred: That sounds DELICIOUS."

Hiro: Next, we have something special. Fred is going to make a Fred-made meal!"

Fred: I literally eat this ALL THE TIME. It's called Fred-Zini Ziti! First make sure you have a five blocks of Swiss cheese, two packages of noodles, and 10 pounds of pepperoni."

Wasabi tried not to throw up.

22 MINUTES LATER

Fred looked down at the pan he had pulled out of the oven. The ziti was green and slimy. It was half burnt.

Go-go: I'm never eating ziti again."

Hiro: Ok, thanks, Fred. Let's just move on to dessert…. If we have an appetite."

Baymax: Now we will make red velvet cupcakes. They are not the healthiest thing to eat, but that's okay. Let's start. Preheat oven to 325 degrees. In a large bowl mix together sugar and oil until well combined. Beat in eggs until mixture is uniform in color. Add in buttermilk, vanilla extract and food coloring. Mix until well combined. Mix in hot water and distilled vinegar. Add flour. Mix together baking soda, baking powder, salt and add to bowl. Add in cocoa powder. Mix to combine all ingredients. Line a muffin pan with cupcake liners. Pour ¼ cup of batter into each liner. Bake to 18-20 minutes or until tops are spongy to the touch. (Do not over cook. SEET Remove from oven and let cupcakes sit in pan for 5 minutes. Place cupcakes on a cooling rack to finish cooling.

Honey: Now let's make the frosting! You can choose any color, depending on,"

She was cut off as Fred started singing.

**Fred: **_"Fred's cooking! Mmm, mmm, mmm. Fred's cooking! Mmm, mmm, mmm. It basically sucks, but I'm working on it so I can make ziti! Mmm, mmm mmm! The ziti was green! Mmm, mmm, mmm. It was really gross!"_

Wasabi: Dude! What did I tell you about that song?"

Fred: Sorry."

Honey: Like I was saying, you can choose any color for your frosting, depending on what food dye you have. You can do the same for the cupcakes."

Hiro: There are so many kinds of frosting to use, but today we're going to do cream cheese icing."

Honey: In a large mixing bowl, beat the cream cheese, butter and vanilla together until smooth. Add the sugar and on low speed, beat until incorporated. Increase the speed to high and mix until very light and fluffy. Garnish with chopped pecans and a fresh raspberry or strawberry.  
Frost the cupcakes with a butter knife or pipe it on with a big star tip."

Go-go stood up and walked in front of the camera.

Go-go: And that's our show, folks! From Go-go Production Studios, it's Big Hero Mixer!"

An audience clapped somewhere.

A/N This is my first one-shot! It was super fun to have them do a cooking show. I must note that these are actually real recipes. It was fun to get my cook book I made and write them down. This is not a traditional FanFiction, but I think I'll bend the rules just this one time. You'll notice for the main characters I chose Baymax, Hiro, Fred, and Honey. (They actually gave recipes, except for Fred. I don't even know HOW to make ziti!) 


End file.
